Valentine's Day
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: Random little drabbles about pairings for Valentine's Day :) Nothing higher than K for rating, and let the fluffiness begin. Happy Valentine's Day!


_**Hey guys! So, since tomorrow is none other than the holiday of romance and LURVE I decided to upload a one-shot based on all the LoTF ships. Please know that this one-shot doesn't have all of them, but I tried to put in as many as I could write about, with the exception of a couple. Anyways, I hope you enjoy them, and Happy Valentine's Day. :)**_

_**P.S - If you don't like slash, you might wanna leave.**_

_Valentine's Day_

_**Roger/Maurice**_

"...what are these?"

He tried not to sound too ungrateful, but then again, if he did, he honestly couldn't care less. Right in front of him, in front of his two eyes, was a boy with a giddy smile on his face and a box of candies, wrapped in velvet and smelling what seemed to be...cologne? It was pretty big for a valentine's present, but Roger couldn't help but feel really, really unsettled by this.

"Don't be silly, Roger! It's candy, German chocolates to be exact. I managed to talk to one of my friends into letting him ship some over here, and I wanted to give them to you!"

It was completely against what the boy had always thought, but whenever Maurice blushed like the way he did, the sadistic boy could almost feel his heart skip a beat. Only an illusion, he thought to himself, before looking back over his shoulder to see if anybody was there. There would be absolutely nothing more embarrassing than to see somebody from their school to see them together exchanging a box, let alone a box full of sugary treats, and the shorter of the two boys knew that he certainly had a reputation...even if that meant he had to break down Maurice for it.

"Um...I can see what these are. I am asking why you're giving them to me...?" Roger pinpointed his question more specifically, finding the other boy blush more than before.

"Well...uh..."

"No way..._Roger_?!"

Both Maurice and Roger turned their heads to find a couple of other boys that usually hung out with them hanging by their lockers, one being Wilbert and the other being Robert. Needless to say, they both had the look on their faces as though they were having the time of their lives, and Robert could only laugh as he saw the colored cardboard in Maurice's hands.

"Wilbert...are you seeing what I am seeing?"

The boy with the messy, dirty blonde hair could only smirk with his crooked teeth as he witnessed the sight, and he looked back at his friend with the same look of humor in his eyes.

"All I am seeing is Roger and Maurice, and a box of chocolates...Robert, do you think that-?"

"Didn't you know you were the queer type, Maurice...but then, it is Roger of all people."

As he two boys laughed, grabbing their stomachs and trying not to laugh so hard they might break a fuse, Roger gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. In all honesty, this was seriously starting to piss him off, and everyone knew that whenever Roger was pissed off that something bad was going to happen. He stepped up, ready to really give it off to the other boys, but before he could do anything, the taller of the two boys stepped up instead and stood in front of Roger, as if to protect him.

"Yeah, I like Roger. He actually treats me like an individual instead of someone that doesn't matter, and he's probably one of the coolest people I have ever met in my entire life. He's unique, special, and most importantly, he's one of my best friends. So go ahead and laugh, but don't you ever make fun of Roger."

Roger was completely and utterly shocked, and while Maurice's little speech was really...er, uncalled for, it couldn't be anything more than honest. Maurice turned around and smiled lightly, watching as Wilbert and Robert exchange looks of shock. Silence overcame all of them, and Roger couldn't help but reach out, get the box and open it, and pop a piece of chocolate into his mouth. The insides had a delicious strawberry taste, which actually made eating the chocolates not as bad as Roger had once anticipated.

Too bad that the moment of comfort was short-lived, before Roger's stomach started acting really funny...

* * *

"He should be fine, sweeheart. Nice of you to stay to make sure he was alright, dear."

Roger had to open his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, only to see the plain white walls of the nurse's office and Maurice towering over with a concerned look on his face. The nurse, opening the door and leaving, could only smile as she closed the wooden door and leave the two alone.

"Damn...why does my head feel it was cracked open by a boulder?" Roger complained, pushing his hand through his hair and trying not to pass out again. Maurice could only laugh slightly before handing his friend a clear glass of water.

"Mrs. Hudson said that it was an allergic reaction...I didn't know you were allergic to chocolate?"

"I'm not allergic to chocolate, the only thing I am allergic to is...ugh, strawberries," Roger groaned, receiving a sympathetic sigh from his friend.

"Sorry, Roger...I didn't know that you were allergic to strawberries."

Roger simply nodded, understanding, before drinking the water and noticing that the blush was still evident on his friend's face. He wondered what exactly was on his mind.

"So, Maurice...did you really mean what you said back there?" Roger watched as the boy nodded, almost waiting for him to ask that question, and Roger could have almost smiled if it weren't for the pain that was still in his stomach.

"Thanks...I guess."

"No problem!" Maurice smiled from ear to ear, before Roger grabbed his stomach and moaned again.

"Do you think you can call my parents and tell them I probably should go to the hospital?"

**Jack/Roger**

The insides of the cavern had never felt that awkward.

He felt almost completely vulnerable with a murderer in the same area as him, as the dark-eyed boy was simply sharpening a stick, at both ends mind you, and not paying much attention to the boy's stares. The temperature was increasing, since the sun felt it was appropriate to come out more and share its rays, and the facepaint from before was sticking against the chief's face like glue could stick onto paper. There was nothing for the two boys to be ashamed of, they had managed to defend their tribe carefully without the slightest of problems, although with the boulder rolling down the pattern of rocks and crushing the fat boy within the depths of the ocean, it was certainly enough to start a conversation.

"Did it feel good?" Jack asked, watching as Roger stopped his sharpening and glanced with darkened brown eyes towards his leader. It was moments like these where Roger felt utterly despicable, with his eyes shaped this way and his lust for blood clearly apparent. The hunter could take a hint that his friend found it very satisfying.

"Yeah." The other boy simply stated, not too much for how this conversation was heading, and the chief laid on his back and looked towards the ceiling of the cave in a new interest. He knew that Roger was too quiet for his own damn good, and that having these kinds of talks was nearly impossible, but his second-in-command was mysterious. That was the only good word that came to his mind when he thought about him, and Jack watched as Roger actually stopped what he was doing and laid right beside the chief and glanced up towards the same thing.

"Nice roof, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jack paused in the awkwardness of the entire scenario before coming to a realization that his heart was beating far more than it needed to. Maybe it was just the heat coming from outside or something.

"So Roger...why did you-?"

"Why _not_?" The boy shot a sadistic look towards Jack and smirked, his crooked grin taking away any form of innocence that he might have had and showing Jack what kind of loyal savage he could be. His brown eyes met the blue and for a moment of time, it didn't seem as though death was on their hands, but something graceful was coming out of it all. It made the savage terribly happy to know about this, and the chief smirked back in approval.

Nobody was quite like Roger.

**Roger and Ralph**

When the brunette opened his apartment door, there was certainly a different amount of feelings he had when he noticed who arrived. Of all people to ever come over to where he lived, the charming blonde boy with the whimsical smile was definitely on the bottom of the list, and the two teenagers had to stare a little while before coming to terms that they were actually in this situation. The air was breezy, very light to the touch, and the blonde boy had to grip the ends of his jacket in order to remain heated with the grueling temperature.

"Don't suppose Jack is here, then?" The stranger asked, almost looking as though he was somewhat relieved that the redhead wasn't around. It wasn't as though he actually showed up where he was supposed to be, anyways.

"No...he left last night, came back, started shit up and now he's gone again...don't mean to break to you or anything, but I really don't think he's coming back anytime soon either."

Now it was Roger's turn to feel somewhat depressed. He wanted Jack to come back home, to their home, but he knew more than ever that Jack was probably with somebody else, drinking and having a hell of a time without him. But then again, Roger wasn't the type to glomp around the house simply because someone wasn't there with him, and as the silence was awkwardly overcoming the topic of conversation, the brunette found himself actually wanting to let the stranger into the house. After all, with the bitter weather and all, even Roger found himself wanting to give the man some mercy.

He stepped aside and asked the man, who was actually well groomed and, dared he say it, attractive, if he wanted to come inside for a cup of tea, and with the snowstorm actually making its way across the town, the blonde man had enough common sense to accept the invitation and walk inside. Once inside, Roger poured his new visitor a cup of tea and sat across from him in the living room, not really caring to ask him if he felt uncomfortable in any way.

At first, they simply chatted about the regular things, like the weather and even politics, but once everything felt light and out of the way, something that Roger might have never actually come to grips with, the man whose name was Ralph began to talk about something completely different.

"So, you and Jack...I suppose you two must be..?"

Roger sighed, placing his tea down on the table before glancing out the snow-covered window and wondering why Ralph even brought it up. Damn it, this wasn't even his own business, but nevertheless, it might turn out interesting to see how this goes.

"Jack and I are, as you can say, lovers...although that term goes both ways on the positive and negatives sides. Let's just say that Jack hasn't really...been around as often as he should be."

The boy with the brown colored hair watched as his visitor gave a look that seemed almost relative, with a sympathetic gaze in his eyes and a look that almost seemed as though he was in the same position, or something of the sort.

"That's odd...I mean, because I actually thought Jack was single. He never told me about dating anyone."

"He never does. It's the same with all of our friends...damn bastard."

Ralph could feel his own fingers drumming against the arm of the chair he was sitting it, completely relaxed against the warm and soothing feel of the fire. For some reason, the men were actually more than comfortable having a conversation, and Roger thought to himself that this was something that hadn't happened to himself in a while...to actually sit down and talk to someone without feeling as though they were stabbing you in the back, or never coming back in the first place. It felt...rather nice to have somebody to spend this time with.

Before too long, Ralph decided to leave considering his phone was ringing and he had to leave due to work-related issues, but as Roger walked him to the door and watched the other man turn the knob, Ralph looked back and smiled lightly.

"You know, it's a bit of a shame that you can't spend the rest of the holiday with someone..isn't Valentine's Day a day for people to spend together?"

Roger had to grimace at the simple thought of the holiday, simply because he wasn't really fond of it and that it was just really a dumb concept for one. Romance wasn't really one of the boy's key motives in life, and it certainly didn't help that the one person he could actually celebrate it with was gone with somebody else.

"Let's just say that Valentine's day..."

"-isn't really your thing?" Ralph laughed before nodding, as though agreeing. "Yeah, not really up my sleeve of things to do either. But, tell you what, I think I am going to catch a drink later on this afternoon."

Roger watched as the other boy handed him a sheet of paper, a business card of a tax company with a phone number on it and the man's work address.

"If you're interested, why not call me and catch a drink. After all," Ralph said before leaving and shutting the door, "...you've done such a nice job catering to me, hm?"

With a warm smile, the stranger left and started to walk away, not realizing that the brunette man was actually still standing in the doorway with a sense of awe about him. Roger didn't even realize that the phone was ringing in the backround, probably somebody just calling in and reminding the man that the ringer wasn't going to be able to make to that night.

Didn't matter to Roger, of course. He was perfectly find with the card and with himself.

**Ralph and Simon**

The cool breeze that lifted the boy's spirits in the far end of the jungle were raised just as high, once again, at seeing a certain somebody within the ferns. The blonde hair was matted against his forehead, obviously from the manual labor of being on the island and having to take care of the fire and everything, so obviously, the younger boy felt awfully sympathetic. He wished he could help Ralph out more with everything, since it seemed that he was doing everything by himself, but he also knew that Ralph was strong enough to not let it bother him too much, only on certain days.

Unfortunately though, this was one of those days.

"Stupid Jack...doesn't he know that without the fire we would surely not be rescued? We could be stuck on the island for the rest of our lives and he wouldn't even care!"

The boy fumed, raising the attention of the littler boy hiding in the bushes and causing Simon to lightly stick his head out to witness the scene. Obviously, it seemed as though Ralph was picking some food for the littuns and himself, but it also seemed that he was so distracted that he was losing some of the food as he walked along the trail. Little berries and pieces of leaves were falling, and once Ralph noticed he was losing some of it, he officially flipped.

"And now I have to do all of the work...while everybody else rests on their butts and doesn't even bother with any of the fire patrol, or the caring of the littluns', or the..."

Ralph sighed, placing his hand on his forehead and trying to catch his breath.

"Calm yourself down Ralph," he told himself, "...you have to hold yourself together for the tribe and such. Otherwise we'd never get off this blasted island."

"Do you need help?" A light voice picked itself out from the bushes, and with an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks, Simon had to raise himself up and show himself towards Ralph, who looked back in shock and blushed knowing he was speaking with himself.

"Simon! You scared me...how long exactly have you been there?"

"Just a little bit, not too long...I have noticed that you were just working really hard though. Do..um, do you want some help?" Simon asked, picking up some more of the food that Ralph had dropped and sharing a kind smile.

Ralph had to smile in relief. Out of all the people that were on the island with him, he did have to admit that Simon was definitely the friendliest, and most certainly the person who helped the most. At least it was him rather than somebody else, say a certain redhead who had the tendency of really getting on his last nerve. The blonde boy watched as his friend walked over to where he was, berries and other food piled in his arms, and with the warmest kind of gesture he could possible imagine.

"If you ever need help or anything...please let me know, I will help and s-stuff," Simon muttered, blushing from head to toe and watching as Ralph held a shocked smile. Something about the way he looked in the afternoon sun really did bring out those eyes full of happiness and giddiness, and the chief simply nodded in appreciation as they walked away from the clearing and headed toward the mountain.

"Simon?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you even bother trying to help me? I would think that you would be like the others...having fun instead of bothering with rescue...or me?"

The black-haired boy could only smile at the question before looking back and laughing a slight fit.

"Because I like you, Ralph."

The blonde boy, obviously confused, didn't seem to be disgusted or even repulsed by this statement, but only smiled at the sheer honesty of the statement. It was nice to like people, and to be liked.

"Thanks, Simon."

**Jack/Simon**

He could only look down to find that this was happening, to find that the little boy with the mysterious gaze was crying on the ground and trying hard not to let the other see. Unfortunately, the choir leader knew better, and as much as the redhead found himself despising an act of such vulnerability, he strangely wanted to know what the boy was making such a fuss over.

"What's the matter with you?" Jack asked, his icy blue eyes cutting through the younger boy's body such as a knife would do, and the boy looked up to find that his leader was giving him a hard time, such as he always did. Simon could only wipe his black sleeve over his eyes, making the tears go away for the time being, before sniffling a response.

"I...I just had a bad dream was all..." Simon whispered, "...from last night."

Jack was intrigued. Normally, with Simon, the freckled boy never really found a reason to be as invested into him as he was now, all broken and obviously needing some form of comfort. Leaning down and seeing him closer up, Jack could only sigh before looking Simon in the eyes.

"You shouldn't let things like that get to your head, otherwise you'd just be weak like the others. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Simon knew that it was an odd way for someone to show concern, but the boy could only nod, practically begging the ginger to continue.

"You and I both know that you're better than this Simon...after all, dreams are just for babies. To be a true member of the choir, you mustn't let your fears overcome you, but instead, you must face them head on, such as me or Roger would do. Don't you see?" Jack asked, gesticulating and trying desperately to have the choir member understand the point he was coming across. "I think that you should just forget that the dream ever happened and go back to thinking such as a sane person should. After all Simon, people are starting to talk. You already know what they're talking about...don't you?"

Simon knew very well. He knew he was different, that the others were probably making fun behind his back, but in all honesty, Simon didn't really care so much that he was willing to do anything about it. However, whenever the words said by Jack actually reached inside his brain, he knew that something had to done about this.

"What can I do about it?" Simon whispered, aching for hear some kind of advice and to fix up his mistakes, but the only kind of response that the boy got was a peck on his cheek, obviously random and quick to the touch. The freckled boy blushed as madly as his hair was red.

"You can think about that instead...b-but don't tell any of the others! Got it?" Jack hissed, his intimidating look upon his face again and only showing that he was much more complex than Simon had originally thought. Simon, completely shocked from the act of affection, had to nod slowly and watch the tall, gaunt boy with the flowing choir robe leave the room with a sense of drastic authority.

Simon knew he most likely wouldn't have the worst of dreams that night. Then again, so did Jack.

**Roger/Eric**

The twin was all tied up, such as the cold-hearted boy had planned.

With such a brilliant display, Roger couldn't help but be pleased with how this turned out. Eric was the one twin who, unlike his brother, was actually still rebellious with the idea of joining the tribe. Something was needed to be done, and the chief himself thought it a good idea for Roger to take the twin up with his own hands. The hands that were the same as shedding the poor, innocent blood from the very boy who fell off the cliff, only bearing a good riddance for Roger and the rest of the hunters. He was very proud of his one achievement, with the killing being done and with that shocked and overly dramatic look on the blonde boy's face that he remembered so clearly, but then again, Roger really was thinking too much. That was then, and this certainly is now.

He held the spear in his hand, twirling it around and around and feeling the majestic power grow stronger and stronger with each passing second. Not before long would he finally have the chance to strike, to really bring it out of the boy and watch him suffer. Poor, poor Eric.

"You don't have to do this, Roger! I swear if you let me go I will join the tribe, I really will!"

_Lies, _Roger thought to himself, circling the huge piece of wood that the twin was tied up to before poking his spearhead tauntingly into the whitened skin. Only mumbles of pain could be heard as Eric was uncomfortably moving around in this position, not really showing any signs that made him want Roger to continue this act. The fact that he looked so miserable was enough for the sadist to continue, watching as the first drops of blood came from the bruised skin and colored the ground below them. Eric was starting to sniffle.

"Aw," Roger growled as he noticed the tears starting to form within the other boy's eyes, "...almost kind of sad how somebody can instantly show how vulnerable they are to pain. You are pathetic."

"Shut up."

"And you know it, don't you? You and I both know that you weren't really going to join the tribe...you just don't want to have to face the punishments for these kinds of things. Your brother could do much, much better."

The hazel colored eyes of the twin now glared towards the torturer with a new sense of anger rising within him. It was beyond obvious at this point that Roger had pushed his buttons far too hard.

"_Don't_ compare my brother to me! As if you could possibly think about anybody rather yourself!" Eric hissed, and Roger brutally pushed the spear farther into the skin at the comment.

"How precious...somebody is getting angry at me. Not as if anger can do you much hope, though."

"Ralph will get you...he'll get you and Jack, and both of you will be sorry, you hear me?"

Roger wanted to laugh at the sickening attempt of a threat, simply because he knew very well that it wasn't going to happen. Ralph, overtake them? What a funny idea of a joke, Roger thought to himself as he snickered a response.

"You know...you're actually much cuter than Sam is. Too bad you're too damn annoying in exchange."

**Ralph and Jack**

"You know, I think the idea is to start the fire, not just look at the sticks like an idiot."

The blonde haired boy, wide eyed and startled, turned his head to find the person he wanted most to not show up. The boy named Merridew was smirking towards his, his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes following every move he made. There was an indefinable amount of pleasure captured in his voice, regardless of how rude his words made themselves out to be, and Ralph could only roll his eyes at the thought.

"Last time I checked, I didn't ask for you give out your opinion," Ralph said, returning to tending the soon-to-be fire and checking to make sure he was doing it right. Piggy did tell him the right angle to twist the specs, or spec to be corrected, but for some reason the leader simply couldn't do it...at least, not like he originally thought he could. Jack had to sigh before leaning over and reaching out for the glasses.

"Right, the last time I checked however, you never asked for me _not_ to give my opinion either." Jack said, almost grabbing the glasses before Ralph noticed and jerked them out of his reach.

"It's called common sense, Jack. Maybe you should look into it? Or is it far too late for that already?"

Both boys shared a common glare, or which something of the sort had been done so many times before, before Jack completely sprang and fought for the glasses to show Ralph how exactly to do the fire, but the chief was persistent and continued to fight back. For what seemed like forever, the two boys swung punches and tried to be dominant, until the redhead had pinned the angered boy to the ground and found that his hands were glued onto Ralph's wrists, pressuring them onto the sandy surface and trapping the boy into an uncomfortable position. Both of the boys tried to catch their breaths, while the shorter of the boys looked up to find Jack smirking back, as though victorious, before realizing what kind of position they were in and trying to get out of it.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to get your way next time, eh Ralph?" The redhaed jeered, blushing slightly from the contact but still faking that cool and confident voice. Nothing angered the chief more than to know that the one person who broke his cool also had a way to step back once again.

"You were reaching for something without your permission, and-."

"Now look where you are, trapped under me like a pig. Aren't you regretting letting me not do the fire then? Would have saved all the time and all of the hassle."

"Maybe if you would have just asked for the glasses instead of taking them-."

The boys had a new foundation of what to think about, for the subject of the glasses could only charade the fact that they were in this position on their own, and Ralph had to blush at the fact that the redhead towered over him such as a hunter would with their kill. It wasn't like the freckled boy to be this close to him, and now that he was, Ralph could only feel his heartbeat quicken in pace.

"Jack...um maybe you should get off?"

Now it was the redhead's turn to realize what was going on, and almost hesitating, the freckled boy nervously laughed and stepped off, blushing as much as the color of his hair. Both of the boys couldn't explain the utter confusion of what their feelings were telling them, but Ralph could only sigh before handing over the specs.

"Go ahead and start the fire then." Ralph said, watching as the ginger boy smirked in response.

"But what if I don't want to? You seemed a lot more happier before on the ground, anyways."

"_Jack_."

"Alright, alright."

**Simon and Roger**

"Roger, is there a particular reason why you feel the need to do that?"

The boy with the nightly colored hair watched as the choir member was scratching his fingernails blindingly against the window of the plane. Normally, Simon wouldn't really be hanging out with Roger, but since they were in assigned seats and all Simon only figured that he might as well make some kind of conversation. However, the abnormal noises coming from the window was enough to make Simon really uncomfortable, and also just the fact that Roger was sitting along with him made him feel the same way. The dark eyes turned to where they met green ones, and Roger only shrugged while smirking. He probably just did it because he felt like it.

"It passes the time...besides, it's fun to do. Maybe you should try it sometime," Roger suggested, but the gesture of Simon placing his hands over his ears didn't seem to show Roger that he wasn't enjoying it in the least.

"But Roger...hey I have an idea!" Simon sparked a smile, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a notebook with a box of crayons with it. "Why don't we color instead?"

"Color?" Roger asked, a sense of disgust coming into him as he thought about it. "Isn't coloring for girls and stuff?"

Simon laughed in response, before shaking his head and taking out a few colors like black, red, blue and green and started to draw. Roger watched, suddenly interested, as Simon created a few drabbles and, after a little while, raised his drawing it complete satisfaction.

"Look, Roger! It's you and me," Simon explained, pointing to the two stick figures he created on the piece of paper, along with a blue sky and some green bushes. The drawing looked pretty childish, Roger thought to himself as he stared at the page, but after a while he also wanted to color something, so he took the napkin he had in his pocket and started to color his own picture.

"What are you drawing there, Roger?" Simon asked, not really sure what it was supposed to be, but noticing that it had something to do with...guns?

"Drawing the stuff I see on the television with the war going on and stuff. Awesome stuff that is, I wish I could be fighting the Germans and blowing their hats off!" Roger grinned to himself as he raised his own picture to show Simon, who simply looked at all the blood-colored soldiers with their hats green and their bodies abnormally drawn. He did have to give the other boy credit for being creative however, and before anything else could happen Simon took the drawing and placed them in his backpack.

"Now I can have amazing memories of our flight, Roger!" Simon cheered, only watching as Roger simply shurgged and make a crooked grin.

"Yeah, whatever."

**So? Did you like it? Please leave reviews, they make me happy :)**


End file.
